Oración del sonámbulo
by Reveire
Summary: Con la cabeza gacha le susurro, tímido: "He venido aquí a morir".


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Parejas:** Haise/Touka/Kaneki.

 **Notas:** Esto es para **Karen,** sólo para decirle que le quiero, que este ha sido un buen año y se debe en gran parte por todo los que nos pasó, juntas. Y soy la chica más cursi del mundo, por lo que le doy algo horrible de su OTP asdlñas lo siento.

* * *

 **Oración del sonámbulo**

* * *

 _"Y yo a ella la beso, la rompo, la vuelvo cartón, le destrozo los silencios, grabo sus palabras ahogadas, me bebo sus maldiciones con placer, abro sus cajones que son la muerte, vuelvo prosa inmensa todos sus rechazos hacia mí, venero su nostalgia, desprecio su añoranza, amo todo lo que ella es y odio todo lo que jamás seré. La reconstruyo, la venero, la silencio, la escribo como si fuera zarzuela desafinada, le canto plegarias macabras, le revelo mi más profunda verdad: yo soy la añoranza._

 _Es nocturno inmenso y yo suspiro, al borde del sueño. Pero está la señorita Kirishima con las manos sobre sus muslos y el cabello enmarañado y es hermosa. Le respiro a su alrededor como si fuera un invierno limpio y me suspiro resignado pues el amor es tan corriente que ya no tiene nombre. (Mirándola me repito a mí mismo que no hemos venido a este mundo para amar; pero hoy en la última noche de insomnio quiero beberme todas sus penas que son silencio de tortura)._

 _Me murmura ella, rendida:_ « _Yo no sabré curarle la soledad. Menos si usted es un mito fantasma_ _l_ » _. Suspirando por cuarta vez en aquel segundo que es una noche entera sufro la primera tristeza amorosa al darme cuenta de su rechazo hacia mí. Pienso entonces que puede haber angustias más grandes que ya no tener letras ni tintas; y que me he perdido en mi propia literatura al punto de no saber cómo debo amarla._

 _Conteniendo mis lágrimas imaginarias le digo, rendido:_ « _Solo mi memoria rota ha de saber cuántos amores busqué para valorar mi tristeza_ » _. Agrego con mis palabras dulces:_ « _Yo siempre supe, señorita, que usted jamás podría amar a un amnésico como yo_ » _. Sus dedos se retuercen entre el invierno crudo y quiero besarle los nudillos pues los labios se me adormecen._

 _Ya es la sexta noche y mientras yo me enamoré de su crudeza ella no encontró razones para amarme, aunque sea de mentiras. Es ella una nostálgica emprendida y yo me bebo las estrofas negras con placer. Es invierno, es noche eterna: ambas cosas que representan la belleza de ella._

 _Ahora es ella quien suspira y con los dedos congelados empuja lejos la taza de café que ya se ha enfriado. Mostrándome sus planetas me dice, con un aire agotado que me carcome el pecho:_ « _¿A qué ha venido esta vez señor?_ » _. (Y es que ella no me conoce, ni yo a ella). De repente suelto risillas que se vuelven carcajadas y en el nocturno ella cruza miradas conmigo, espantada. Me revuelvo el cabello blanco y negro y escuchando a un niño blanco que se retuerce en mi interior noto, con dolor, que el momento de ir a la cama ha llegado:_ « _He venido aquí a morir_ » _le susurro tímido; pero lo cierto es que tengo miedo. Quiero seguir despierto._

 _La encontré una vez llorando detrás del mostrador, y al tentarme sus penas me di cuenta del nostálgico que soy. Me enamoro pues con ella descubro todo el horror espantoso que hay dentro de mí; y a causa de eso (Kaneki Ken quiere despertar) ya debo dormir. Todo lo malo que hay en mí, es lo que ella más ama (y tiene nombre y se llama Ken Kaneki y es el héroe trágico de las comedias)._

« _¿Sabe, señorita? Por usted dejo de ser la cordura que finjo ser. Me encantaría que borrara mis añoranzas hacia usted, que jamás me ama, y mirara a mi rostro horrendo aunque sea de mentiras pues usted jamás podrá amar a un amnésico_ » _. Y ella me mira con una angustia enternecida y sé que ella ha andado en rincones de la vida deseando que la amaran también. Pero amar es añorar y nadie en este mundo ha sobrevivido a esa desesperación._

 _Tengo sueño._

 _Me levanto con pesar y tambaleándome en la oscuridad de la situación la envuelvo en mis brazos. Quiero romperme a causa de ella y me escondo entre su pecho y su mano temblorosa que no sabe si apartarme o abrazarme con lástima. No me quiere pero quebrándome le digo:_ « _Quizás solía amarla. Y, ¿sabe, señorita? Lamento que yo sea de mentiras_ » _. Todo este turbio momento no es más que la última vez que ella me rechaza, bella, pues tantos meses yendo a verla a la cafetería me ha adormecido por completo._

 _Cuando la señorita se inclina frente a mí para besarme la frente, yo ya me he dormido._

 _No quiero morir de forma guay, quiero despertar, y que ella me rompa._

 _Buenas noches"._

.

Espantada Touka observa los cabellos negros que se pierden entre su beso y unos ojos derretidos en sufrimiento la ven con amor, escondidos entre su pecho. Es Kaneki-san que se ha despertad y se bebe todos los suspiros helados del invierno tierno de Touka.

En el nocturno ella le mira, espantada y al borde de la angustia que se nos pierde en la añoranza de todo lo que no podemos ser. Y ella podría gritarle que lo ha esperado, que es un maldito por dejarla sola y romperle el cariño verdadero que ella tenía. Pero…

Ken Kaneki parpadea, recién vuelto de la siesta íntima, y antes de que ella diga algo él se despega de sus brazos y la besa muerto, diciendo luego:

–He venido aquí a renacer, Tou-ka-chan.

.

.


End file.
